


The reversal

by iluj



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluj/pseuds/iluj
Summary: This Star Wars fanfiction is based on movies. No information provided by another support (novelisation, documentary, databases, ...) is used.Character names have been omitted from the tags to preserve the plot, so that the reader doesn't know in advance who will appear.The story begins after the death of the Snoke and the fight of Kylo Ren and Rey against the Praetorian Guard in the movie The Last Jedi.Rey, who tells the story, left and joined Chewie aboard the Millennium Falcon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Le basculement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180922) by [iluj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluj/pseuds/iluj). 



Chewie and I, aboard the Millennium Falcon, arrived on the planet Crait. The battle was raging. Resistant fighters were doing their utmost to eliminate a big machine that was apparently going to destroy the main gate of the cave where the base was located.  
Chewie and I then decided to help all these heroic pilots. We rushed towards the enemy fighters. After a few shots that killed several, we went back to attract them away from the battlefield. They followed us. We went through several tunnels and at the end, on leaving, we had destroyed them all. Some had hit walls, stalactites, and others had missed turns.  
We went up to see where the battle was. And there, what have we seen? The resistant fighters had disappeared or lay on the ground. And the opposing tanks were apparently beginning to advance. They were getting closer and closer to the cave door. All the resistance fighters had taken refuge there, except for some who could not reach it and hid in the trenches.

At that moment, I said no, everything could not be finished. There was still hope. The hope of saving everyone. Resistants. And Ben. Ben who could come back to the good side again.  
I then made a decision. A decision that could change the future of the galaxy. Our Millenium Falcon went to the enemy lines and approached the ship where Ben and the leaders of his army were. We received several shots. But, instead of fighting back, we sent a radio message:  
\- Stop, stop! Ben, I want to talk to you. It's me, Rey! Stop all this! I'm throwing you a challenge!

We arrived at the height of the ship. Ben and I glanced through the windows.  
\- Ben, if you really think it's the right solution, the dark side is the strongest, come on! Come on the battlefield! Let's fight a duel! Come, show that you are a real chef!

I cut the microphone and made Chewie sign to leave. We descended halfway between the great gate and the first enemy lines.  
I felt the conflict in Ben. I tried to send him a message by thinking intensely: _"Ben, come on I beg you! Ben, anyway, if you refuse such a challenge, your honor will be messed up. Come quickly! Come and show yourselves men that you are a true leader! Come and fight!"_  
I felt he had felt my call because I suddenly saw the ship go down and land. He went out, angry enough, and approached me a dozen meters away.

\- Rey, how dare you say that? How dare you challenge me? Look, you don't even have lightsaber and you dare to challenge me in front of everyone?! You so want to ridicule you? he shouted.  
\- Ben, stop it all. That's not what you want, I replied calmly. You want to stop the war.  
\- Exactly, Rey, he replied. War is what you call your friends who make it. Look at all the fighters they sent. Come on, that's enough now.  
\- Yes, Ben, that's enough! We must finish: let's fight!

I motioned for Chewie to leave with the ship, leaving me alone in the plain. Ben was surprised by this act.  
I then dropped, hand on the floor. Ben thought I was kneeling in front of him.  
\- Ah, Rey, so that was your challenge? he told me. You just wanted to see if I was going to react? And now you surrender?

But even if my lightsaber had been destroyed during our confrontation in the Snoke room, I managed to steal one of the praetorian guns. I had hidden it on the floor. She was red like the floor. I then squeezed it in my hand and stood up, facing Ben.  
\- Ben, I may not have a lightsaber anymore, but there are other weapons. It's not just that one.

While exchanging a glance, we realized that there was no other solution. We had to face each other, face to face with our two armies. We exchanged several shots, front, side, back but we resisted as much as the other. Suddenly, I was able to jostle him and he fell. His lightsaber flew and I managed to catch him. He was facing me, unarmed.

\- So, Ben, are you saying that the dark side is the most powerful? I said, advancing towards him, who was beginning to fear the worst. You say that the dark side is the most powerful, but look: you, you have been trained for a long time and you have not managed to fight, I who knew nothing.  
\- Rey, shut up! he shouted furiously. Is that how you want to ridicule me in front of my army? Why did you go so far? You only had to do it right in front of the tanks.  
\- No, Ben, I don't want to ridicule you, I told him honestly. That's not what I want.  
\- Tell yourself, Rey, that now it is too late, that I won't come back. This is no longer possible ! But you, on the other hand, come with me!  
\- No, Ben! What you do is monstrous, stop all that.  
\- You forget something, Rey, he said in a suddenly safer tone. Jedi art, the fight of the Jedi, is not limited to the lightsaber!

He then raised his arms in front of me and projected me a few meters further using the Force. I did not have my weapons anymore. He hastened to take his and came to me. I was still lying on the floor in shock. He put his foot on my back and pressed hard. Then, to my right, he brushed my face with his lightsaber.  
\- Rey, that's enough, you have no hope. Meet me ! he declared to me, victorious. Otherwise, the Resistance will see that its last hope is dead, that the one they hoped for is no more!

At that time I did not know what to do. I couldn't accept his proposal.  
But under my right hand I felt a big stone. I moved very slowly, because his lightsaber was really close to me. There was a big temperature difference between my nose close to this weapon and my left cheek lying on the ground in the snow. The snow that covered the red salt. He did not pay attention to my hand squeezing the stone. At the last moment, I rolled over and threw the stone in my face. I ran for my weapon. He was rubbing his face where the stone had hit him. But again we were face to face, intact, as if nothing had happened.  
We were getting closer to each other, we were turning around, ready to resume the fight.

But suddenly, Ben sat up and extinguished his lightsaber.  
\- Rey! I already told you ! We must finish with all these conflicts. Join me and let's join forces to bring peace to the galaxy and put an end to all these conflicts!  
\- Stop repeating yourself!

There, I felt that I held the destiny of the galaxy in my hands. I felt that I had no choice. It was not with the lightsaber that I could bring him to the light. It was not with lightsaber that I could bring order and peace to the galaxy. I did not want to go to the dark side, but lining up with him was the only way to get him back to the light. I lowered my weapon and got closer. He then held out his hand and asked me, in a very imploring tone:  
\- Rey, please, join me!  
Gently, I raised my hand to his. Our hands came closer and the end of our fingers touched each other. He stared into my eyes, very moved.  
\- Rey, thank you. Thank you very much.

I felt the inner conflict that was gnawing at him. I felt he was still divided in him. I did not regret anything.  
\- Ben, listen to me. If you want me to stay by your side, to become your ally, you'll have to swear things to me.  
\- What does it mean Rey? You put me conditions? he replied, lowering his hand.  
\- Ben, listen. I want to stay by your side, join forces with yours, but in exchange, swear by Force that you won't kill any more innocents or Resistants.

I saw him, faced with the dilemma. Either he gave up killing the Resistance or I stayed in the ranks of his enemies. He spoke again, looking me straight in the eye.  
\- Rey, I accept that oath, but in exchange you must also make me one.  
\- Which ? I replied, worried, asking myself what he would require of me.  
\- Rey, swear to me also by the Force that you will no longer fight with the Resistance and that you will stay by me, that you will support the order. And whatever happens.

At that moment, I knew that I couldn't go back. Never again.  
\- All right, Ben. I accept, I decided, my throat tight.  
\- Rey, he began earnestly, I swear to you by the Force that I will never kill innocents or Resistants. May the Force leave me, life will leave me if I miss my word. But I'm not naive, Rey: my oath will only be valid once yours is spoken.  
\- Ben, I swear to you by the Force that I will never fight with the Resistance again and that I will be at your side whatever happens, I said, tense. May the Force leave me, that life will leave me forever if I miss my word. And if one of us dies, then these oaths ... will always hold, I finish after a long silence of reflection.

There, I had to make a choice. I hesitated but told myself that my choice was the right one. The oath had to be there no matter what. Otherwise, if Ben died, I could go back to the Resistance, but if it was me who died first, then he could start killing again. In the chosen case, it was different: if I died, Ben could not start killing again and if he died I could always try to bring peace and order to the galaxy and make the union with those who want it too but who are in the other camp.  
Ben released his lightsaber and invited me to follow him, holding out my hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Going towards the ship, I heard behind me the desperate cries of the Resistance who did not understand my decision. The most heartbreaking was that of Leia, she who hoped so much to see his son back in the bright side, she who had placed in me all his hope for peace would see me leave too. But I did not regret anything. And I did not turn around.   
When we arrived at the side door of the ship, I glanced at the door of the cave. I saw that the Resistance had come out again, ready to resume the fight even if I was no longer with them. I then turned to Ben who was on my left.   
\- Ben, what are you going to do now?   
\- Rey, I already told you, we must finish with all that.

In a dry and authoritarian tone, he called a general. I turned and saw a scornful man coming out of the ship. It was the man I saw next to Ben when I started the challenge.   
\- Yes, Supreme Leader? he asked curtly.   
\- General Hux! We must finish once and for all with the Resistance! Tell your troops to move on!

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. But the tanks were starting to restart. I turned my head to Ben, stunned.   
\- Ben, what does that mean? You just sw...   
\- Shut up! he said to me with a very dark look.

I didn't know what to do. I heard the tanks move forward and swore not to go back there.   
Suddenly, I understood. Ben had detected a weakness in his oath: he had sworn not to kill himself, but not to order. Then, realizing that in mine too there was a fault, I turned around and ran straight to the Resistance.   
\- Rey! Ben shouted. Rey, what are you doing? Come back!   
He ran behind me, but the Resistance, seeing me coming back, regained hope and then shot in his direction. He had to stop. He immediately told his general to stop shooting. He did not want to touch me. Then, getting closer to the first resistant lines, I saw my friends running towards me. Once among them, I made a sign to them not to cry so as to be able to hide myself in their ranks. I stooped and ran a little in all directions, so Ben did not know where I was. Thus, he could not order his troops to shoot all Resistance except those close to me. Ben kept calling me. I shut up. But his tone became more and more heartbreaking and I began to feel hatred in his words, frustration. He felt betrayed and even I think he was starting to be afraid that, missing my word, I was dead.   
I then got up and talked to him.   
\- I'm here Ben!   
\- Where? Advance! yelled it.

I started to move forward and he could spot me. So, with a gesture of his arms he dismissed all the Resistance on my way and came to me. I continued to walk towards him. I heard the Resistance again screaming. But here it was cries of encouragement, cries that pushed me to challenge him again. But on the contrary I continued to move towards Ben and I arrived in front of him.   
\- Ben, I hope you understand this lesson.   
\- What? You just give me a lesson Rey? he replied furiously.   
\- Yes. I'll explain to you later.   
\- Later? Do you think I'll trust your word again? You have just betrayed me!   
\- Ben, if I betrayed you, I will not be alive to tell you.

He realized that I was right and put his hand on the side of my arm, near the shoulder.   
\- Yes I see. I just got it. I found a weakness in my oath, and you found one in yours.

Seeing Ben's gesture, all the Resistants lost hope and howled. And this time, it was not pain. It was anger, hatred. But I did not watch them. I had no regrets. I knew what I had to do.   
Suddenly I heard a cry. I heard someone call me.   
\- Rey! Rey! Don't do that! Rey! Come back!   
I turned my head and saw Finn come running. Ben reached for him and stopped him. He lifted it one meter off the ground. Finn was there, suspended and spinning on himself. Then, without a glance at him, we went back to the ship.

Once on board, the ship flew to resume its position above the tanks. Through the windows, I saw the Resistance more determined than ever to fight against the First Order.   
\- General Hux! Tell your troops to finish once and for all with these Resistants! Ben ordered.   
\- Yes, Supreme Leader, the general answered before leaning toward the central microphone to broadcast the order.   
Belly tight, I saw the tanks start and all the troops pull towards the Resistance. Some were shot, but the lucky ones managed to return to the cave and close the front door. I felt angry Ben seeing the low enemy losses.   
\- General, how long will the ram gun be able to fire? he asked, impatient and upset.   
\- Hum hum... In about thirty minutes, Supreme Leader. It's only a matter of time.   
\- Thirty minutes?! By then, the Resistance will have found a solution to escape! Ben shouted, turning around. General! Send troops into the mountains to take them back if they ever try to flee without our knowledge!   
\- But, Supreme Leader, there is no other way out. This base is old and we could get the plans. There is no other way out.   
\- Do what I tell you! Ben shouted, strangling the general from a distance. And also send hunting patrols!   
\- A... At... your orders, said the general with great difficulty.

Ben released him and the general hastened to give the required orders.   
I, for my part, had forced myself not to react. It was difficult, and I even had to walk away from the windows towards the middle of the ship so as not to see all that. I couldn't tilt Ben's situation or intentions so quickly. I had to be patient. Suddenly, an idea crossed my mind and allowed me to regain hope for the life of the Resistants, while remaining faithful to my alliance with Ben.   
\- Ben, I said, turning to him, I think there is a more radical solution that would be extremely beneficial to you.   
He turned to me, his eyes dark and deep. Without taking my eyes off him, I felt that his men dreaded the worst for me. But instead of catching my throat and pushing me violently towards him, he came to me. Without paying attention to the others who, I think, were surprised at the Supreme Leader's reaction to me, I stared at Ben as he stared into my eyes.   
\- Rey, never call me that way in front of my men! he said dryly to me when he arrived in front of me.   
\- What?! but how then? I asked him, knowing that I would never call him Supreme Leader, even if he ordered it to me.   
\- Kylo. Here I am Kylo Ren. he answered gravely.   
\- Alright, I said reluctantly. Kylo, I found another solution. A solution that could put the galaxy at your feet.

He was surprised. Astonished to see the support I already gave him in the fight against the Resistance, who were still my allies a few hours ago. General Hux approached, suspicious.   
\- Explain yourself, Ben asked me, interested.   
\- If you kill all of the Resistance here, you will start a new home of hatred and revolt in the galaxy, I began. Instead of execu...   
\- Supreme Leader! cut off the general. This woman is trying to manipulate you! All she wants is to save her friends! She's part of the Resistance, don't forget it! he continued, giving me a look of contempt.   
Ben then turned to him and grabbed him by the throat.   
\- This woman is now my ally! And I advise you not to disrespect him any more!   
Seeing that he had no choice, the general had to bow to Ben's will.   
\- My... my respects... uh... Rey? he said hesitantly on my name.   
\- Highness! pronounced Ben, in a very insistent tone.   
\- My respects, my respects Your Highness," said the general, who was then released by Ben.

I couldn't understand what I had just heard. Ben wanted me to be a Highness?! Did he give me a highly hierarchical place in the First Order or was it just so that his men did not call me by my first name?   
\- Well, let's resume, he said, turning to me.  
\- B... Kylo, don't execute the Resistants. Take them hostage and circulate in the galaxy that as long as the systems will remain faithful to you, nothing will happen to them. Moreover, I continued in front of Ben who seemed interested, shows today that you are the legitimate chief of the First Order, that you are the Master of the Force!   
I saw General Hux ready to convince Ben not to listen to me, but the mere look I gave him decided to shut him up. Ben, more and more intrigued by my solution, was thinking. Then he asked me:   
\- Rey, what you're telling me is interesting. It's a good strategy. But how do you want me to take hostage these Resistants locked in the cave without taking up arms? By besieging them? It would take too long.   
\- Yes, Supreme Leader, the General confirmed with a smirk, satisfied that Ben was not convinced by my proposal.   
\- Using your Mastery of the Force, I said slowly, looking right at Ben's eyes. Use the Force to open the door. No one will dare to challenge you after that!

A long silence followed my statement. After a good deal of thought, Ben turned his back on me and ordered the general to approach the troops of the door sufficiently without firing. At the time, I did not know what to think: had he chosen to keep the initial strategy, or ordering the troops not to fire meant that he was going to implement my plan?   
The troops and our ship were approaching the cave. Facing the window, Ben suddenly ordered the troops to stop. He turned to the general and demanded that he convey that no enemy should be shot. I felt at that moment a great relief in me. Ben had chosen my plan! But I had to repress my emotions quickly because I felt my eyes start to shine, something I couldn't afford. I was the ally of Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order and supporter of the Dark Side. I had to remain neutral, even impassive. Whether it's for me or helping Ben control his impulses.   
Then Ben ordered to land the ship. The general was looking at me, very contemptuous. But I was not paying attention. If I had chosen to be next to Ben, it was to bring him back to the bright side, not to win the friendship of his staff.   
Ben then went to the door of the ship. But the general intervened:   
\- Hum hum... Supreme Leader... Can I allow you to notice a detail?   
\- Which? Ben said, turning around.   
\- I don't question his Highness's plan, he began coldly, pointing to my chin, as if afraid of being immediately strangled. But, how should my men react if the Resistancts begin to shoot at you?   
I saw that Ben had not thought of that and seemed upset by this oversight. After a short thought, he turned to me and waved me to follow him.   
\- Tell your men not to intervene until the door is opened. For Resistance shooting, my ally will cover me.

We left the ship, in front of him. His last sentence echoed in me. _"My ally will cover me."_ What did he mean? That I was going to serve him as a human shield? That I was going to shoot the Resistance so that they do not come out of their shelters? I stood beside him and we walked to the door.   
\- Ben, what do you want me to do? What did you mean to cover? I don't have a weapon on me.   
\- No, but I do, he replied, continuing to walk without turning his head.   
\- What?!   
\- You swore to always support me, did not you? he pointed out. I trust you, Rey. Take my lightsaber and hijack all the shots in our direction.   
Hearing these words, I was shocked. I watched it and stopped walking. Seeing me no longer at his side, Ben turned around and saw that I was a few steps behind, stunned.   
\- Rey, I'm not kidding," he said. Here, here is my weapon. I lend it to you. Because, in addition to saving our lives by using it, you will prove to everyone that you are my ally.   
I took his weapon and went back to the door. My heart was beating louder and louder, resonating throughout my body. I felt concern and compassion settle on my face. And that was no longer possible. I then focused on what was going to happen and realized that my face was becoming firmer, my eyes darker. I was satisfied. Not because that's what I wanted to become internally, but because I started to play the part I had to play with Ben.

Arrived a good distance from the door, we stopped, facing it. Head straight, proud, I lit the lightsaber. Ben then spoke:   
\- Resistants, your future is now in my hands! You could not escape!   
A Resistant fired at Ben, but with the lightsaber I was able to deflect him and Ben was not hit. Other shots then left but were also stopped by my weapon. At a glance, Ben and I realized that the time had come. He stretched out his arms in front of him and began a terrible effort to lift the door. But it did not move. I felt Ben lose hope of success and start to regret having followed my plan. Between shots, I encouraged him by saying that he could do it. Long seconds passed. But nothing. I too began to doubt. When suddenly, the door began to shudder and then climb slowly and open. From time to time glancing at Ben, I saw that he had regained all confidence in my plan and that his power had almost doubled.   
\- Rey, order my troops to intervene!   
I turned around for a moment to signal to the general that the assault could be launched. I saw the Stormtroopers start moving forward. Alas, I stayed a moment too much turned back and I felt a shock. I had just been touched. The pain was so severe that I couldn't define where the wound was. I then fell and lost consciousness, without being able to see the end of the battle.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up, I was still on the battlefield. But I did not hear any shots. Opening my eyes, I saw that night had fallen. I wanted to get up but an excruciating pain in my back blocked me in my movement. At that moment, everything came back to me. My duel with Ben. My covenant with him and the First Order. The opening of the door by Ben, and me who defended it.   
My memories returned, I looked around. And I was surprised. The tanks of the First Order were stopped, extinguished in the middle of the battlefield, as were the fighters and other vessels of the First Order. The cave was almost closed, with light and shouts of joy inside.   
What had happened? The Resistance had finally won? No. The equipment of the First Order would not be intact. My plan had worked then. But in this case, what were all the noises in the cave like? I couldn't imagine Ben launching festivities to celebrate his victory.   
Finding a big metal bar, I could get up. Slowly. Then I went to the cave to learn more. But at one point I put my crutch on an object and lost my balance. I fell. I tried to get up but it was very difficult. I saw a silhouette approaching me. I couldn't tell who this person was because she was against the light.   
\- Rey? Is it you, Rey?   
\- Yes Yes. It's me. I am here! I replied, recognizing Poe's voice.   
He approached me and helped me up.   
\- Poe, what happened? Tell me, how was the battle?! I said, worried and impatient to know what had become of Ben and the Resistance.   
\- Wait, it'll be long. Come get treatment, I'll tell you on the way, he said, passing my arm over his shoulders to support me.   
We then headed for the cave and Poe began to tell me.   
After Ben opened the door, the Stormtroopers began to invade the cave and capture the Resistants. When Ben returned, Leia saw him and could not help shouting his son's name and running towards him. Ben signaled to his troops to let it pass. She arrived in front of him and hugged him. And there, to the amazement of all, Ben pressed against him. He began to cry and confide all his remorse. Then, taking her by the shoulders, he confessed that all this was due because of Snoke, who had mounted against his family and the light. He let go and told his troops that all these conflicts were over, that the light side had won and that the time of the war was over.   
I couldn't believe everything Poe was telling me. I was satisfied. The war was over. The First Order and the Resisters had reconciled.   
Arriving at the door, I saw everyone celebrate the return of peace and the victory of light. My eyes crossed that of Ben, who, happy to see me again, got up and came to me. 

\- Rey! Rey! Do you hear me?   
\- Ben? I tried to say, recognizing his voice.   
But suddenly, I realized that I was not in the cave. That no festivity took place. I was lying down. Lying on a bed.   
\- Rey! Rey, can you hear me? I heard again. If you do, shake my hand.  
When I tried to move my hands, I felt that one of them was on someone else's. On Ben's. I tense my hand.   
\- Yes, that's it, she heard me! said Ben, reassured.   
Feeling a great activity around me, I forced myself to open my eyes. I live many people around me.   
\- Ben... where am I? I asked him slowly.   
\- In the infirmary room on my ship, Rey.   
\- In the infirmary room of your ship, I repeated.   
In my head, all the events went by. The battle. The dual. My alliance. The opening of the big door. The festivities. The festivities? But what happened there so that I don't remember anything except my entry into the cave? If I had lost consciousness again, how was it that only Ben was at my bedside? Where were Leia, Finn, Poe?   
All these questions made me suddenly come to my senses. Spontaneously, I straightened up. Sitting on my bed, I fixed Ben.   
\- Ben! Where are the others? Where is your mother? Finn? Poe? What happened?!   
The caregiver was starting to worry about my reaction. One of them went to Ben and wanted to talk to him. But Ben, the ignorant, spoke to me. The man was silent.   
\- But,Rey, they're in the holds. Locked up, as your plan indicated, he replied, surprised.   
\- My plan, I repeated, with a sudden doubt as to what had really happened. Ben, please, tell me how was the end of the battle!   
Once again, the doctor wanted to intervene. But Ben cut him again and ordered him to stop interrupting this discussion, to leave us alone. The doctor bowed and ordered all the staff out. Once gone, Ben began his story. 

Still holding the gate of the cave open, he saw me fall, unconscious. But he had to wait for his troops to take possession of the gate controls inside the base to release his arms and come to see me. Seeing that I was unconscious but still alive, he took me aboard his ship to heal me. Meanwhile, his troops captured all the Resistance. And to make sure no one was left, they set fire to the base. Then everyone was taken aboard the ships parked near the planet.   
At the end of his story, I stayed a long time in my thoughts. I tried to understand. According to Ben, my plan went as planned. The Resistance had been captured. The base destroyed. Ben took me unconscious aboard her ship. But then, that meant I never woke up on the battlefield! No festivity had occurred! I went down. I felt the bitterness settle in me. The war was not over. Nobody was reconciled.   
Ben, intrigued by my reaction, reached for my head. He wanted to read in me, to understand what was happening. But he did not have time.   
The machines began to beep very quickly, very loudly. The doctors, in spite of Ben's formal order, returned to the room.   
\- Forgive us, Supreme Leader, said one of them, fear in his stomach. But we must intervene. It's urgent! he continued, inviting Ben to get up and walk away from the bed.   
They inspected the machines and put a mask on my nose and mouth.

Then everything became normal again. The doctors stayed in front of the screens.   
\- It's incredible.   
\- I had never seen this before.   
\- Awesome.   
\- Yes, his fatal wound is nothing compared to that.   
\- I can not believe it...   
These words frightened me. My injury, which apparently could have cost me my life, was nothing compared to what they observed? What was so bad about me? Worried, I looked at Ben. He stared at the stars through the window. He was also troubled by the words of the doctors. No longer able to hear these words without knowing what they were, he turned around and approached the doctors. He gave me a quick glance to reassure me, to make me understand that he would not let me down.   
\- What is going on? he asked gravely.   
\- Supreme Leader, replied one of them, the case of His Highness Rey is extraordinary.   
\- What?! You find that my ally is _extraordinary_? Ben said jealously, taking the doctor by the throat.   
\- No, no, that's not what you think," said another doctor.   
Ben then relaxed his hand around the doctor's neck. But he did not release him. I saw in his eyes a great determination to save me.   
\- Explain yourself.   
\- Supreme Leader, the wound of your ally should have killed her. But, by a miracle, she knew how to resist it. Thanks to his will to live. We had never observed such a power of will.

I couldn't believe what the doctors had just said. My will to live had conquered death? No, it was not possible. To think that I was the first to resist death so frightened me. I wanted to watch the reaction of the doctors but they turned their backs on me, in front of Ben. He too seemed intrigued by this news. Intrigued, but not worried.   
He looked at me and saw in my eyes panic and fear. He then approached me and put his hand on mine to reassure me. His face expressed admiration. But not the admiration that an impressed child could have against a great Master. It was different. Softer, more compassionate. To see it react so warmed my heart. These emotions proved that there was still good in him. That I could keep hope and bring it back one day to the light. That I had made the right choice.   
Taking a firmer face, he turned to the doctors.   
\- How long will the healing of the wound last?   
\- Supreme Leader, considering the resistance of your ally, she will be able to leave tomorrow, one of the doctors answered, looking at his colleagues who confirmed. However, she will have to come back to do checks every day for ten days, he finished, turning to me.   
\- Alright. Now, leave us alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Ben, still holding my hand, sat on the edge of the bed.  
\- Rey, before going to see my troops, I wanted to thank you again. Thanks to you, I won a great battle. And what doctors have just said shows that both of us will be able to establish a new order in the galaxy.  
These words hurt me. He still had too much thirst for power. But his face showed me that he also felt other emotions than anger and hatred. Empathy. Solicitude. I had to keep hope.  
He was getting ready to leave when I shook his hand.  
\- Ben, before you leave, I'd like to ask you something. Why did you give me the title of _Highness_?  
\- Rey, I was not going to let my staff call you by your name, he said with a nice smile.  
But what does this title mean? You gave me a role, a specific responsibility?  
\- Not yet. But we'll see that when you're out. Come on, he finished getting up, rest well.  
Then he left.  
His last answer intrigued me. _Not yet._ This meant that he intended to give me a role. But which one? However, taking the lead with this question would be useless. I will know it in due course. Now I had to rest. I closed my eyes and fell asleep quickly. 

The next morning, the doctors came to control my state of health. They made me several exams then confirmed that I could go out. I was then brought an outfit. I was pleased to see that it was my own clothes, cleaned and ironed.  
I dressed myself. On leaving my room I saw an officer standing near the door. When I arrived, he turned to me.  
\- Highness Rey, I am Lieutenant Straden. The Supreme Leader has charged me to take you to his courtroom.  
\- Alright, Lieutenant. I follow you.  
We crossed several corridors. Some were narrow, others very long. Some formed bridges overlooking the void, others led to huge sheds. All these gigantic installations, all the discipline that reigned aboard this ship, impressed me. I realized then that my job would not only be to bring Ben back to the bright side. But also, as an ally of the Supreme Leader, to be able to demonstrate authority, firmness. But also be careful not to find pleasure and switch to the dark side.

We entered a corridor and, after a turn, I saw a large armored door.  
\- Highness, here is the door of the Supreme Leader's courtroom. Once it has passed, it will close and access will be cleared, explained the lieutenant.  
He pushed a button and the door rose, softly. I discovered a second door two meters away.  
I felt hesitation settle in me. But my role prevented me from showing it. I advanced and crossed the first door. It closed. All alone in this chamber, I heard a squeaking sound. But the door in front of me did not move. After a few moments of listening, I realized that this noise was coming from above me. It was a horizontal plate that was receding. It allowed the door in front of me to get up while blocking the one I had just crossed. Once this plate stopped, the door opened, allowing me to enter the courtroom.  
This courtroom in which Ben had managed to turn against Snoke. This room where both of us had clashed with the Praetorian Guard. This room where Ben made a very bad decision.

To my surprise, the room was different. There was no red. The room was not round.  
But I did not have time to observe this piece in more detail. Ben, who was chatting with four men, saw me. With a dry tone, he ordered them to shut up and walked towards me. He did not have the sweet look of the day before.  
\- Rey, how are you? Are doctors still optimistic? he asked me with a tender look.  
\- Yes, Ben, I replied.  
His eyes changed again. And I understood why. I had called _Ben_. In front of his men.  
\- Yes, the doctors are still optimistic, I urged myself to repeat.  
\- All the better. I will have to inform you of certain rules, certain conventions of the First Order. But before, come on.  
He invited me to accompany him to the center of the room, in front of the four men.

I recognized General Hux. He had not changed his look. Another face seemed familiar, but I couldn't see who he was. As for the last two, I had never met them.  
\- I present you my new ally, Highness Rey, he began with a grave tone. The slightest mark of non-respect towards him will be heavily punished.  
General Hux remained impassive. But the other three felt a little uncomfortable and bowed their heads in respect.  
\- Rey, here are the leaders of the four services of the First Order.

My stomach was tight. I had never experienced such a situation. I had before me the highest officials of the First Order. And they owed me respect. I should not show any sign of emotion at this time. So, as before the Resistance on Crait, I focused on my role to hold. I had to keep my head up, with a neutral, even firm face.  
Ben spoke again.  
\- Rey, you already know General Hux. He is the leader of my armies.  
The General looked at me with an air of contempt. Seeing that Ben did not like his lack of reaction, he bowed.  
\- Respect, _Highness_ , he said coldly.  
With a look Ben made him understand that now he should react to me as well.  
He then introduced me to Glario, the chief engineer, and Ferta the Chief Medical Officer. I understood why his face was familiar to me: I had met him in the infirmary. He ended with Cratoshi, in charge of all the management, other than military or medical, aboard the ships.  
\- Now you know my ally. Remember that any sign of non-compliance will be punished. By me, or by her.  
I felt astonishment pass in my eyes. But Ben said right away:  
\- She also controls the Force. General Hux and Chief Medical Officer Ferta can testify, he added in a tone as calm as it was authoritative.

He put his hand on his lightsaber, clinging to his belt. He took it off. His staff were starting to worry. His weapon in his hand, he turned to me. And then, to my surprise, he handed it to me.  
After a few moments of stupor, I slowly raised my hand. His insistent glance pushed me to take the weapon. He let go. I looked at it and realized that it was not his lightsaber. Neither Luke's. I ignited it on and saw that it was blue. I turned it around me a few times and then, returning to reality, I turned it off.  
\- Rey, here's your new lightsaber. I give it to you.  
I did not know what attitude to adopt. Should I be delighted by this gift that Ben made me, or rather proud of his staff? I swallowed and, with a proud face, thanked him, trying to show my gratitude.

Then his face became very firm and he turned to his men.  
\- Well, now, let's get back to the problem of the ship. Glario, how much time do we have left before he crashes on Crait?  
\- Our calculations are formal, Supreme Leader. Six hours and twenty-six minutes, replied the engineer, looking at his watch.  
\- General, he ordered coldly, I want all the tanks on board the ship to be evacuated before that time.  
\- It will not be possible, Supreme Leader. Because even if all men take care of it...  
He did not have time to finish his sentence. Ben, refusing to be contradicted, extended his arm and propelled him a few meters further. Then, without taking care of the general, he spoke again.  
\- Glario, find a solution so that the rest of the ship does not crash. But above all, I want the maximum of resources on board the losing part to be recovered. All services take care of it! he finished in a very authoritative and determined tone.  
His staff bowed and left to execute the orders.  
Once alone, I wanted to ask Ben what was the problem of this ship in distress. But when I looked at him, I saw that he was nervous. Was it due to the situation of the ship? to the ardor he put to prove that he was a great leader?


	5. Chapter 5

I wanted to leave Ben alone for a moment, in his thoughts, so he could calm down. During that time, I tried to be as discreet as possible. I watched the room around me. This room that I did not recognize. I glanced at Ben to see if he had calmed down. After a while, I approached him.  
\- Ben, how are you? What is going on? You seem very nervous...  
\- Oh, Rey, he said, looking at me, annoyed. This ship story takes my head. And I have the impression that some of my men would laugh to see that I can not save him.  
\- Ben, what is the story of this ship in distress?  
\- Come see.

He got up and went to one of the walls of the room. I followed him. He pressed a concealed button and a section of the wall rose, revealing a large window overlooking the space. What I saw took my breath away. It was a large triangular ship and one of its wings was cut in half. It looked like... Snoke's ship!  
\- Ben, it's... it's the ship of...  
\- ... Snoke, yes.  
\- But what happened?  
\- This is because of the Resistants. They landed on Crait and Snoke was bombarding them. One person had stayed on board their big ship. This person preferred to sacrifice for the Resistance: the speed-light mode was activated, the ship turned around and went straight into Snoke's.  
\- What?! Oh la la... I said suddenly. But then, we're not in Snoke's ship?  
\- No, Rey. Here we are in my ship, not in Snoke's. My troops do everything to get it back.  
\- Why?! It's impossible to recover a ship like this!  
\- Snoke was the Supreme Leader, Rey. Now it's me. And this ship belongs to me, he said with a deep voice.  
Oh no. He was still thinking about that. To this idea of power that has the Supreme Leader.

Suddenly, I thought that if we were not in Snoke's ship, it was not in this room that we faced the Praetorian Guard!  
\- Ben, so here we are in your ship?  
\- Yes, Rey. I have just told you. Why? he said, turning his head toward me.  
\- It's not here that we...  
\- No Rey. It's not here.  
We both turned to face the window. Facing the ship in distress. And for a moment we looked at him. Then Ben spoke again.  
\- Rey, come on. I have to show you your room.  
My room? I say to myself. That's right, I was not in the infirmary now.  
\- Come on, come on. Follow me, he repeated.

We crossed the throne room and passed the two doors. In the hallway there was an elevator. We entered it. He started and went down several floors. On leaving, we found ourselves in a big hall. Very large. Very high. And right in front of us, a door. A big door.  
\- Rey, it's here.  
He put his hand on a detector. The door slid open to clear the way.  
He let me enter the room first. I was surprised. This room was very big! On one side, I saw armchairs with a small table. And just to the left of the door, a piece of wall to separate the room in half. I advanced to better observe. This room was my bedroom? It was not possible! A room so big was not a bedroom! I went to see behind the wall. There was a bed. A big bed.  
Then I turned around to come back to the chairs. Ben had closed the door. He was waiting.  
\- Ben, that's... that's my room? I asked, stunned.  
\- Yes, Rey. As soon as you arrived at the infirmary, I ordered my staff to arrange this room for you, he replied in a kindly tone.  
\- What? Did you ask your men to arrange a room for me?  
\- Yes, Rey. You needed a good room, no? And this ship was not designed to welcome guests.

I kept looking around. I realized there was another door in the wall opposite the front door.  
\- Ben, there is another door there. Where does it lead?  
\- To my room.  
\- At your room? I repeated slowly, surprised by his answer.  
\- Rey, I just told you. This vessel was not designed to accommodate guests. I didn't want you to sleep in a wing reserved for my troops. Here, these are my apartments. That's why I ordered a room for you in my dining room.  
\- In your dining room? I repeated, surprised. Do not you have a dining room then?  
\- I transferred it elsewhere, he replied gently.  
This phrase relieved me. For a moment, I thought that the meals would be served in my room... But another idea arrived: if his room was behind this door, he would have to cross mine to go out in the hall!  
\- Ben, you say this door leads to your room, but how... uh, but you'll have to go through my room to get in and out?  
\- No, rest assured, he replied with a small smile. In my room, I had a back door. But my staff have transformed it so that it becomes the main door of my room.  
\- Ben, do you mean that you have arranged your dining room to make me a room and that you have unveiled the existence of a back door in yours for me?  
\- Rey, I already told you, he replied with a deep look. For me, you're not nothing.

I wanted to speak, but instead of speaking, I began to yawn.  
\- Aaah... sorry Ben.  
\- No, Rey. Even if the doctors took you out, I think you should rest a little longer. Stay here. I'll go see my troops. You, rest yourself. I will come to get you for the meal.  
\- Okay. Thanks Ben.  
\- It's my turn to thank you Rey. Thank you for coming to my side.

I saw that neither of us dared to take the first step. I did not know where to look. So I turned to the part of my room where my bed was. I heard Ben walk towards the door. Arrived at the wall separating my bed from the rest of the room, I turned to the front door and saw that Ben had not yet crossed. He stopped in front. He gave me a last look and then left.  
I lay on my bed. Suddenly, a question crossed my mind. Ben came to get me to eat, but if I slept, what was he going to do? Let me sleep? Come to wake me up here? Oh no, I should not fall asleep! I had to rest, but not sleep... I started thinking about everything and nothing when fighting against sleep. I thought about Jakku, Crait, Leia, BB-8, Finn, Luke. To everything that happened in such a short time...

A little later, a sizzle woke me up. Finally I fell asleep. I raised my head to see where this little noise came from. I saw a machine next to the bed with several small diodes. The green was on.  
\- Rey! Rey! Do you hear me?  
It was Ben's voice. And with each word pronounced, the diode blinked.  
\- Yes, Ben, it's me! I replied, yawning.  
\- Rey, can you hear me? If so, look at the machine next to your bed. Look at the green diode.  
\- Yes Yes. I see.  
\- If you hear me, press the green button below. This will trigger the microphone. I can hear you.  
I hurried to follow the directions.  
\- Ben, yes? I said slowly, still a little sleepy.  
\- Ah, Rey. You are awake?  
\- Yes...  
\- It's time for a meal. Prepare yourself quietly. I will wait for you in my room. You just have to knock on my door.  
\- Ok, Ben.  
Then the green light went out. I lay on my back. Ben had thought of putting a non-visual communication system in my room. This gesture relieved me. I got up and put my clothes back on properly. Then in front of the mirror, I put on my hair.  
I crossed the room and approached the door leading to Ben's room. I knocked on the door. I heard a chair move and steps. Then the door opened and Ben appeared.  
\- Rey, did you rest well?  
I nodded to acquiesce. He invited me to turn around and we went out into the hallway through the door of my room.


	6. Chapter 6

We took the elevator and went down a few floors. When the doors opened, officers waited to take it. On seeing us, they both stood at attention and let us pass. Ben walked quickly, his head high with a stare.   
Unlike earlier, we met several groups of soldiers. Officers, Stormtroopers. And each time, they ranged on both sides of the corridor, standing at attention near the wall. This discipline impressed me. I was not used to such honors. Especially from those who, a few days ago, were my enemies.   
Then Ben stopped in front of a door and invited me to enter the room. This room was beautiful. Entirely white. There was no sign that we were in a ship. No gray metal plate. No visible bolt. With in the middle, a beautiful table, white too.  
Ben, behind me, invited me to sit down. Then he went around the table and sat down, facing me.

A man brought us the dishes. At first, the atmosphere was very silent. I felt that Ben had something to tell me but did not know where to start. Then, after a moment, he put his cutlery on the table and looked at me:   
\- Rey, you were awesome against Snoke's guards. However, you still have a lot to learn about the fight. On the Force. Let me teach you.   
What was he saying? He wanted to teach me the fight? the Force? He wanted me to become his apprentice? that I switch too? For the fight, I would not say no to him. But the dark side, never.   
\- Rey, don't worry. I know what you think. I will teach you the fight. I will teach you the Force. But I will respect your choice on the dark side.   
What he had just said relieved me. But I should be careful. That he did not do it without my knowledge, like what I was trying to do with him.   
\- Ok, Ben. I agr...

A sizzle stopped me. At the end of the table, a hologram appeared. It was an officer, embarrassed.   
\- Supreme Leader, please forgive me for interrupting your meal, but the situation of the ship in distress has just worsened, he announced hastily.   
\- What?! exclaimed Ben.   
His gaze changed. His eyes became black.   
\- Yes, Supreme Leader, the officer continued uncomfortably, fearing Ben's reaction. The left wing will crash much sooner than expected. What must we do?   
I felt anger boiling in Ben.   
\- Hire all troops! I arrive! he ordered.

Ben pressed a button to turn off the hologram. He stood up and turned to face the wall. He was breathing deeply. Suddenly, he took his lightsaber and lit it. Turning around, he wanted to hit the table with it. But I understood his intentions. At the last moment, I put my lightsaber across his.   
\- Ben, don't do that!   
He looked at me with as much stupor as anger.   
\- Ben, you are Supreme Leader! Don't react like that! Stay calm!   
He took a deep breath and extinguished his sword. I did the same. Then, just as angry, he left the room inviting me to follow him.

He had a very decided walk. He was very nervous. And I guessed why. He knew that his anger was not worthy of a great leader who must keep his cool. And was it really an unexpected? Or some, as he had told me, were they scheming to show that he could not save the ship?   
We were walking so fast in the corridors that some persons barely had time to realize who we were to stand at attention. And we arrived in front of a big door. Above it, a screen showing what the next camera was filming. It was us. It detected our faces. Recognizing Ben's, it opened the door.

Ben entered the room, furious. I followed him.   
This room was weird. The floor we were walking on was not as wide as the room. On each side, below, staff face machines, computers. In the background, in front of the large bay window overlooking the space, General Hux and officers.   
Once we arrived in front of them, we stopped.   
\- General Hux! Ben started. What is going on? Why will the wing crash earlier than planned?!   
\- Supreme Leader, the wing's fuel tank is leaking, General Hux replied with his usual dry tone. And there, the escape became worse. All fuel may be expelled in a vacuum.   
Against my arm, I felt Ben's arm tensing and his fists tightening. Then, with the utmost discretion, I nudged him to encourage him to keep calm. He probably felt it because he did not explode with anger. He spoke on the other hand with the jaw very tense. And a very authoritative tone.

During his discussion with his staff, I approached the bay window to observe the ship. Suddenly, I noticed white spots moving around the openings. I asked for binoculars. An officer hastened to give me some. I took them and observed these white spots.   
What I saw upset me! I couldn't believe it... It was Stormtroopers calling for help! Stormtroopers who saw that the troops only focused on the tanks! that their lives were neglected in favor of the material! I lowered my binoculars. I turned around and ran to Ben.   
\- Ben! All Stormtroopers are not evacuated yet!   
General Hux, who was facing Ben, turned around, raising his eyebrows.   
\- Your Highness, know that these are the orders! he told me with an ironic smile. We must start by evacuating the tanks.   
\- What?! I replied as I stepped towards Ben. No, that's not possible! Ben, no! Start by saving your men!   
\- Rey, I already have enough troops, Ben pointed out calmly. Tanks are very valuable. A tank costs a lot more than a Stormtroopers regiment.   
No, it was not possible! Ben could not say such a thing!   
\- Ben! But it's inhuman all that! Tell yourself that... once the wing failed on the planet, you can recover tanks and even spare parts and remake others! We can not do that with men! You think that with a body here, a head over there you can recreate men? No!   
\- Your Highness! Hux replied. If we leave the tanks in the ship, it is unlikely that we can rebuild them after the crash of the wing on the planet!   
\- General! I said dryly, turning my head toward him. Know that you can recover many more things than you think on a ship failed! For more than ten years, I was a scavenger on Jakku. And I know everything that can be recovered in a ship that has failed!   
I turned to Ben.   
\- Ben, save your troops! I begged him.   
\- Rey, he replied, trying to reason with me, do you think I'm going to stop all the maneuvers that are going on to save those men who cost much less than tanks?   
\- But Ben... tell yourself that they are human too... If you save them, they will see that their new Supreme Leader does not neglect them! They will be eternally grateful to you! Faithful! You can not neglect that! They will fight for the First Order not only by discipline, as before, but also by loyalty to you who saved them!

As I spoke, I saw the conflict settle in Ben. Should he maintain the orders? or go back on his decision and follow my advice? Something he had already done during the battle on Crait.   
He looked at me.   
\- Rey, come on. We must speak, he declared to me.   
He turned to leave the command post. General Hux, seeing that I had not convinced Ben, looked at me with a small smile of victory. I was shattered to see that Ben did not change his mind. I then took the direction of the door behind Ben.

But he does not cross it. He turned to the left. I realized there was a small door. At a glance, I realized that he wanted me to follow him in this room.   
The door passed, it closed. In the room there was a large desk. And a big seat. What was this piece? A secret office? An office where we could talk without anyone hearing us? Maybe.   
Ben turned to me. He was still angry. But it was not the same as before his men. There was no rage on his face. Neither hate. Rather annoyance.   
\- Rey! Stop contradicting me in front of my staff! he began, annoyed.   
\- Ben... it's not to contradict you that I'm doing that... I mumbled. You were going to make a terrible mistake, irreparable. If I had told you all that after the fall of the wing on the planet, you would have lived it badly. I know it.

I felt that inside, Ben thought I was not wrong. He breathed heavily.   
\- Rey... next time, think about it very hard as we did on Crait. But don't do it so in front of my staff. I have the impression that they see me more and more as a weak leader. Low and suggestible.   
\- Ben, I'll try my best, I promised him, realizing he was right.   
Indeed, by dint of contradicting him in front of his men, I did not help him to install his authority. On the contrary, he seemed more like a manipulable leader.   
Still very tense, Ben went to the door. But when I reached my height, I stopped him by taking his arm.   
\- Ben, wait before going out. I understand that contradicting you in front of your staff is not a good idea. But you, keep your cool.   
He looked at me.   
\- Yes, Rey.   
I released his arm. We left the room.

All eyes turned to us. Many were surprised at the lack of conflict between us. But also because we did not show any marks of combat. They had to think that Ben, furious, had pulled his lightsaber in front of me.   
\- Supreme Leader! What do we have to do? asked General Hux before giving me a defiant look.   
There, Ben did not stop. He continued to walk towards the door.   
\- What she said! he shouted as he left the room without looking back.


	7. Chapter 7

In the corridor, Ben was walking very fast. But he did not have the proud side, the high head he usually had. Many times I tried to approach him, to thank him for the decision he made. But every time he stopped me with his arm, angry. Even before I can say a word.  
We arrived in front of an elevator and went inside. Ben asked for the highest level. He wanted to go to the throne room.  
The doors closed and the elevator began to rise.

We were both facing the doors. The atmosphere was tense.  
\- Rey, forgive me. But my role as the new Supreme Leader is not easy, Ben told me without turning around. I have a lot more tasks than I thought.  
\- Ben, I can help you, I replied, looking at him.  
\- I know, Rey. But these are tasks that I have to do myself. Go to each service for a first visit as Supreme Leader. Reform the old guidelines.  
He turned to me and looked me in the eyes.  
\- Rey, I already told you. I want to create a new Order.  
I turned too, facing him.  
\- But Ben, I'm here. I will support you. If you want, once the instructions are given, I...

But the elevator stopped. The doors opened and prevented me from finishing my sentence.  
We had arrived in the corridor, facing the doors leading to the throne room. Three men were waiting. Seeing us arrive, they turned to us and bowed.  
\- Supreme Leader, said one of them, as you told us, we have come to present the progress of our research.  
\- Alright. Let's go see that in the throne room.  
Ben had responded with a much firmer tone than a few moments ago in the elevator. He had also lost his fragile and sincere face. He was once again the authoritarian leader he wanted to be.  
He walked to the door and put his hand on the detector. The door rose and he motioned for me to follow him. I heard discreet signs of surprise behind us. I wanted to ask Ben what was happening but I preferred to wait until the door closed to do it. As an ally of the Supreme Leader, I couldn't behave like a little girl who asked questions to understand the world around her.  
Once the door went down and the horizontal plate slid, I told him my question.  
\- Rey, tell yourself that you are the first to cross these gates with the Supreme Leader.  
\- What?!  
\- No one has the right to pass his doors at the same time as the Supreme Leader. This is a rule that Snoke had introduced. I didn't change it.  
Hearing these words, I realized that Ben offered me honors that no one had yet received in the First Order. I knew that in his eyes I was not anyone. But the importance of these favors was still impressive. I should be careful because all this could cause great jealousy on the part of some of his men.

The second door rose and we entered the room. We were walking to the throne as the door opened to let in the three men.  
Arrived before the throne, Ben turned around. I did the same. The men stopped then and bowed.  
\- Alright, Ben began. Engineer Mercal, what do you have to present me today?  
The men got up. One of them stepped forward.  
\- Supreme Leader, we've discovered a much stronger material for Stormtroopers' armor, he said, presenting a plate of this material. It makes men immune to blaster fire from more than...

But a little ringing sounded and cut the engineer. I suddenly saw everyone turning to me. But no one was looking at my face. Before I could react, Ben took my arm and pulled me back. That's when I understood. I was at the site of a hologram that had just appeared. It was Chief Medical Officer Ferta.  
Ben approached the throne and pressed a button to activate the communication.  
\- Supreme Leader, Ferta began quickly. Forgive me for disturbing you but my infirmary has big problems.  
I felt Ben wondering if there was still a shot up. But there, he did not let anything appear and continued to listen to the doctor.  
\- I just received a hundred Stormtroopers and I was told it was just the beginning! Others would arrive!  
\- I know, answered Ben. It was I who gave the order. I ordered that all Stormtroopers still on Snoke's ship be evacuated.  
I saw the doctor a little surprised by the order given but he was trying not to show him fearing Ben's reaction.  
\- Alright, Supreme Leader. But my infirmary is already filled. And that the adjacent services refuse to cooperate because of confidential reasons.  
Ben frowned, staring into space. He looked at me for a brief moment before going back to his thoughts. Then he went to the doctor.  
\- Ferta, tell the people in charge of the adjacent services to come to the infirmary and wait for the orders!  
\- At your orders, Supreme Leader, the doctor answered, bowing.  
Then the hologram went out.

Ben turned to me.  
\- Rey, I cann't postpone this meeting with my engineers. I have every confidence in you. Go to the infirmary and give the necessary orders for everything to go smoothly. You have carte blanche for all services.  
I couldn't believe what I had just heard! Ben gave me carte blanche for all the services to solve the problem of the infirmary? Problem due to the evacuation of the Stormtroopers that I had asked him myself? I couldn't believe it.  
But after a moment of astonishment, I recovered my senses.  
\- Ok, Ben. I'm going right now, I replied as I walked to the door.

But after a few steps I heard one of the men speak.  
\- Hum, he said, clearing his throat. Supreme Leader, Highness Rey, may I make a comment?  
I stopped and turned to him.  
\- What is it? I huffed to answer before Ben reacted, annoyed by these words. I'm listening to you.  
\- Supreme Leader, the man began, turning to Ben. As you have ordered, we owe absolute respect to your ally, Highness Rey. However, you never mentioned obedience.  
I felt that Ben's mood was starting to bubble when he heard those audacious words. Feeling too, the man hastened to continue.  
\- I believe that if Highness Rey gives orders which the other services don't like, she will have problems. Some might refuse to obey her...

Ben relaxed. These remarks were intended only to address difficulties that I might encounter. No sign of irony or insubordination in words.  
\- Rey, said Ben. Go ahead. You won't have the problems mentioned. I will put the order!  
\- Okay, I replied.  
But before turning back to the door, I addressed this man:  
\- Thanks for these remarks, uh... what's your name?  
\- I am engineer Dodias, assistant to the engineer Mercal.  
\- Thank you, engineer Dodias, I finished before running to the door.  
I felt behind me that the three men were surprised by this thanks. They did not expect that. They had to think that I only took care of what Ben had told me to do. None of his staff.


End file.
